Siempre el mismo día
by CeciPotterWeasley
Summary: Ginny es una chica de clase trabajadora con principios y ambición que sueña con mejorar el mundo. Harry es un donjuán acomodado que sueña con convertir el mundo en su sala de juegos. Pasan 20 años y en cada uno de ellos podemos ver sus altas y bajas. Y en algún momento de su viaje, descubren que lo que buscaban y esperaban siempre había estado frente a ellos (de la peli One DAY)
1. Chapter 1

Una joven pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama, minutos antes había llamado a su padre para que le lea algo que ella tenía guardado con llave tanto en una cajita como en su corazón. Una historia que la dejaba helada cada vez que la escuchaba, una historia que la hacía llorar a pesar de haberla escuchado toda su vida. La historia de sus padres.

Un hombre de unos 50 años o más se acercó a la entrada de la habitación de su hija y se recosto por la puerta mirandola con la ceja arqueada, en sus ojos color verde esmeralda se veía tristeza mezclada con alegría. Le sonrió encantadoramente y la joven pelirroja le hizo un puchero:

-Ya sabes a que te llame, papa- le reclamo sonriente, pero aún haciendo puchero, él hombre sonrió y asintió:

-Sí Lily, lo sé… Pero ¿no te cansas de oír la historia?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, Lily lo miro asombrada al oír eso:

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Harry Potter?- rió ante esa pequeña reprimenda que le dio a su padre y continuó:

-Jamás me cansaría de esa historia, papa… Enserio… ¿Puedes leerla?-, Harry rodó los ojos riendo divertido y asintió contento, Lily aplaudió festejando, luego se puso de pie y fue hasta una caja en donde guardaba ese pequeño diario que un día su madre relleno con todo lo que le paso a lo largo de su vida con su padre. Abrió la caja y lo saco, tenía un lomo color rojizo y decía en letras doradas: 'Ginny Weasley', Lily sonrió al leerlo y rápidamente se lo dio a su padre. Este se quedó contemplando aquel diario por varios minutos y sus ojos verdes de pronto se cristalizaron:

-No creo que tu madre apruebe el que esté leyendo sus cosas- dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, Lily sonrió y lo miró invitandolo a leer. Harry abrió el libro y suspiro:

-_Este libro le pertenece a Ginevra Molly Weasley… ¡El que nadie leera! Solo yo… ¡Ay de ti Potter si es que vas más de esta página…!- _Lily rió, siempre reía en esa parte, Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza:

-Esa mujer me conocía demasiado bien…-

- Lo sé… Era mamá- respondió Harry y asintió, volvió a mirar el libro y comenzo:

-_Comenzaré desde el principio…_

**15 de julio de 1988**

Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley era una chica de clase trabajadora, que soñaba con hacer del mundo algo mejor. Era pelirroja de un cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos color chocolate, pecas por todo el rostro y una mirada encantadora, por esos tiempos, para estudiar y según ella, para poder concentrarse y ver mejor, usaba lentes aunque no era muy a menudo. La dejaba con un aire muy 'nerd' como la tildaban sus compañeros, pero a ella eso mucho no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba con gran anhelo es convertirse algún día en una escritora y estaba segura que podía lograrlo si se lo proponía.

Aquel día, era su gran día, su preciado día. Él día que marcaría su vida para siempre, era él 15 de julio de 1988 y era el día de su graduación. Esperaba que todo salga perfecto aquel día, su mejor amiga Hermione Granger estaría con ella como siempre lo estuvo durante toda la secundaria y la primaria.  
Estarían todos sus compañeros de la escuela, entre ellos el novio de Hermione, su hermano: Ron. Ron Weasley, pelirrojo igual que ella, con ojos azules y al igual que ella, pecas por todo el rostro, tenía a su mejor amigo: Harry Potter, cabello negro azabache siempre desordenado, mirada y sonrisa encantadoras, ojos color verde esmeralda y también solía usar lentes, era perfecto, Ginny siempre se sintió atraída hacía él. Aunque él nunca la noto, salvo por una desagradable vez que no quería recordar.

Llegó la gran noche y la graduación fue un éxito, Ginny no podía estar más feliz. Luego un grupo de los estudiantes ya graduados decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Edimburgo. Ginny solo acepto ir por las suplicas de su amiga Hermione al querer estar con su hermano, aceptó a regañadientes y sintió su estomago revolverse al notar que Harry Potter iría con ellos, claro, si iba también Ron era obvio que él iría a su lado.

Al llegar a una de las estatuas del pueblo, solo quedaron ellos 4. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny, estos últimos con ningún ánimo de estar con un par de tórtolos, se sentían de más y lo que incrementó más las ganas de irse de Ginny, fue cuando Hermione se avalanzó sobre Ron y empezaron a besarse con una desesperación nada propio para una dama. Ginny resopló:

-¡Hermione! Ya debemos irnos… Se nos hace tarde- le aviso mirando a Harry que de algún modo había conseguido una botella y bebía como si no hubiera mañana, Hermione le dijo que se callará y Harry rió mirando a la pelirroja:

-Tú y yo nunca nos vimos- dijo con la lengua algo resbaladiza, Ginny lo miro y arqueo una ceja:

-Te equivocas… Muchas veces…-

- Ah sí?-

- No quería decir esto pero… Te colaste en mi cumpleaños, me llamaste Julie y me derramaste vino encima- enumero ella con gran agilidad, como si jamás ese momento de su vida se borrará de su mente, Harry hizo un gesto de dolor:

- Auch! Oye… Lo siento mucho-

- No, ni lo menciones… Fuiste encantador- dijo con sarcasmo Ginny, Harry rió:

- ¿Enserio?-, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza contrariada:

- No, claro que no…-

- Bueno… ¿y si no eres Julie?-

- Me llamo Ginny… Ginny Weasley-

- Ginny… Ginny Weasley- repitió Harry y sonrió encantadoramente, la pelirroja sintió que se le ponían las mejillas sonrosadas pero agradeció el que esté oscuro:

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ofreció Harry con dobles intenciones, Ginny lo conocía demasiado bien, pero ella realmente lo quería y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Rió sonrojada y asintió.

Llegaron al lugar donde Ginny vivía, entre besos apasionados. Harry la arrincono contra una mesa con gran agilidad y Ginny sintió estar en el cielo:

-A veces se necesitan… acciones…- susurro Ginny completamente exitada, ya que Harry le empezó a dar besos en el cuello:

-Para cambiar el mundo… Estamos de acuerdo- le dijo él mirandola a los ojos, Ginny rió y asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de esta y Ginny hablo mientras Harry se desvestía:

-¿Qué haras cuando tengas 40?-

- ¿Cuarenta? Seré famoso…- respondió Harry como si lo supiera con certeza, Ginny rodó los ojos:

-Seré demasiado rico…- agrego él con una sonrisa socarrona, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza:

- Eres un presuntuoso- dijo y Harry se tiró a la cama solo con sus boxers, mientras que Ginny buscaba algo, cuando lo encontró, se escucho una música deprimente y él azabache arqueo una ceja:

-¿A dónde vas?-

- A cepillarme los dientes… La comida y el tabaco-

-Eso no me importa…-

-A mi sí- replico ella tajante, luego añadió:

- Me voy pero ya regreso… ¡No empieces sin mi, eh!- bromeo antes de salir, Harry la miro horrorizado. Por lo general a esas alturas él ya estaba comenzando a explorar el cuerpo de la mujer, que lo sabía de memoria, a esas alturas él ya estaba disfrutando de un placer infinito.

Ginny entro en el baño y se recosto por la puerta, suspirando. En su habitación tenía al chico que le gustaba desde hace mucho y estaba sumamente nerviosa, no tenía idea de que hacer. Suspiró de nuevo y se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano:

-Concentrate… Concentrate Ginny… ¡No vayas a arruinarlo!- se reprendió así misma, tomo aire y volvió a salir del baño para dirigirse por primera vez a la felicidad.

Al entrar en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa, Harry se estaba empezando a vestir:

-¡Oh! Ya te vas…- exclamo ella, semidesnuda, Harry no podía negar que tenía un hermoso cuerpo:

-Ya esta amaneciendo… así que creí que era…-

-Claro… Si quieres vete…-

-Es que creí que tendrías ganas de dormir-

-Creo que es un poco estúpido de tu parte, pero…- dijo esta con saña, Harry se sintió algo estúpido:

- No me tengo que ir, si quieres…-

-No por favor… Anda, escapate… Escapate, por la ventana…-

-No me estaba escapando-

-Son 5 pisos, a mi no me molesta en absoluto-

-No, no… Esta bien- dijo Harry y volvió a quedarse en boxers. Ahí fue cuando notó que algo raro abría entre ellos. Jamás se sintió así, si fuera otra chica, ya estaría bajando las escaleras para irse y nunca más volver a verla. Pero le dio miedo. Miedo de no volver a ver ese rostro nunca más.

- Me quedare ¿de acuerdo? Me quedare… Ven aquí- indico Harry para que Ginny se acostara a su lado, esta sonrió de lado y se sentó en la cama:

-Es que no soy buena en esto… Cuando me acuesto con alguien siempre termino riendo o llorando. Perdoname… Sería bueno tener un preámbulo-

-Oye… Esta bien… Podemos ser solo amigos- ofreció Harry acariciando la espalda de esta, Ginny pareció algo decepcionada pero inmediatamente asintió:

-Perfecto… Solo amigos.- zanjó y se puso una remera gris, que le quedaba enorme. Se acostó a un lado de Harry y este la abrazo y la atrajo más hacía él. Por alguna extraña razón, eso le encanto y quería seguir haciéndolo, pero solo con Ginny, su pelirroja:

- Vamos a dormir…- indico Harry sonriente, Ginny asintió y lo abrazo. Así quedaron por largo tiempo, hasta que la pelirroja pregunto:

-¿Harry?-

-Emm…-

-Si no llueve… ¿Hacemos algo? Tú y yo-

-Esta bien- respondió el azabache y la pelirroja suspiró tranquila.


	2. Chapter 2

_**15 de Julio de 1989**_

Harry y Ginny bajaban una cama de un camión de mudanzas, el rostro del azabache demostraba lo duró que era para él hacer ese tipo de trabajos:

-¿No podías contratar a alguien?- pregunto algo fastidiado él, Ginny sonrió:

-No-

-Yo lo hubiera pagado-

-Creo que en tú vida haz trabajado- replico ella sin enojarse, Harry bufó y dejo la cama en medio de la calle:

-No, enserio Ginny… Mi avión sale en 4 horas- aviso él mirando su precioso reloj de oro, Ginny rodó los ojos:

-Por eso hay que darnos prisa…- replico de nuevo la pelirroja, Harry soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a levantar la pesada cama de 1 plaza y media:

-No lo puedo creer… ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!-

-Y estoy muy agradecida… Así que… ¡No te quejes, Potter!- chilló ella divertida, mientras veía por fin sudar a Harry. Jamás lo había visto trabajar y hacerle sufrir un poco le alegraría aún más aquel día.

Al entrar al edificio donde Ginny empezaba a alquilar uno de los departamentos, Harry vio las escaleras con horror y miró a la pelirroja buscando una salvación. Esta negó con la cabeza y él azabache se quejó por lo bajo.

Subieron las escaleras y verdaderamente aquella cama estaba pesada. Harry podía jurar que era más pesada que él y Ginny juntos:

-¡Wow! Esta cama si que tiene historia- ironizo Harry, Ginny asintió arqueando una ceja:

-¡Si! Historias cortas… Y todas de horror- contesto riendo. Una muchacha rubia, que parecía ser la vecina de Ginny les dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa:

-¡Bienvenida a Londres!- y cuando vio que Harry quería bajar la cama para descansar un segundo, añadió:

-¡No, no, no! Levántala- sonrió y entro de nuevo a su departamento. Harry la fulminó con la mirada y Ginny se encogió de hombros:

-Creo que no te vendré a visitar seguido…-

-Es bonita…-

-¡Oh! Ninguna chica me da ordenes Gin…-

-Bueno… Excepto yo…- rió ella divertida, él azabache entrecerró los ojos y asintió encogiéndose de hombros:

-Contigo no puedo hacer nada- respondió simplemente, Ginny rió.

Cuando entraron al departamento de Ginny y pusieron la cama en su lugar, ambos miraron el lugar un tanto decepcionados:

-Creo que seremos felices aquí…- dijo sin ánimos ella, Harry hizo una mueca:

-¿Y que es ese aroma?-

-Cebollas… Cebollas y decepciones…- respondió la pelirroja irónica, Harry soltó una carcajada, Ginny agregó:

-Pero no esta del todo mal… Nada que una mano de pintura no solucione… Tengo mi máquina y mis libros… ¡Estoy en Londres! Todo va a salir bien… Yo podría hacer todo-

-Y también podrías conocer a alguien….- ofreció Harry pícaro, Ginny rodó los ojos:

-Harry… No comiences-

-Un buen chico… Mismo par de anteojos, mismas opiniones… Sensible…-

- Harry… ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa nada de eso!... Cambiando de tema, me encanta que vayas a la India…-

- Si, ya me voy o… perderé mi vuelo- se apuró Harry, echándole un vistazo a toda la casa, con cierto aire de tristeza. Ginny acarició sus libros, y suspiro:

-¿Ya es hora?-

-Si, lo siento mucho…-

- Ve… y encuéntrate a ti mismo.-

- No dejes de enviarme cartas, Gin- suplico Harry, con una sonrisa, ella negó:

- Quiero que sean cartas largas…

-Lo haré…

- Y diviértete Gin… Esta permitido-

- Claro…-

- Sabes… Creo que como en un año, serás toda una triunfadora…- le dijo Harry, animándola. Ginny le sonrió, llena de ternura. Ese hombre podía animarla con tan solo pocas palabras.

_**15 de julio de 1990**_

Ginny esperaba paciente, a que un hombre ordene lo que iba a comer. En esa época, ella trabajaba en un restaurant Mexicano y aunque no le gustaba para nada ese trabajo, tenía que hacerlo para poder pagar el departamento en el que vivía:

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre…?- preguntaba el hombre, con cara de confundido. Era un londinense que iba a probar la comida mexicana y no tenía idea de lo que eran las comidas:

-Una tortilla es una tortilla de maíz, una tortilla de maíz enrollada con carne es un taco y una de trigo es un burrito. Un burrito frito es una chimichanga, tortilla tostada es una tostada y una enrollada es una enchilada- explico, ella sabía el dialogo de memoria y al terminarlo, miro al hombre con una sonrisa, este la miro completamente desconcertado:

-¿Crees que podrías volver a repetirlo?- pregunto, Ginny cerró los ojos, cansada y asintió.

Mientras que estaba en la cocina, Ginny sintió que le tocaban el hombro, se dio vuelta y vio a un chico joven, moreno y con una gran sonrisa, se notaba que tenía ganas de comenzar a trabajar:

-Emmm… Hola, soy Dean… Dean Thomas-

-Ah, el chico nuevo… Bienvenido al cementerio de la ambición- le dijo Ginny, sonriente, Dean sonrió encantado.

- Esto es la cocina… Ellos te enseñaran todo lo que debes saber… ¿Cuál es tu otro arte?-

- ¿Mi otro arte?-

- Si… Camarero y actor, camarero y modelo, camarero y escritor…-

- Bueno pues… Soy comediante-

-Nos servirá un comediante… Nos gusta reír… Antes yo también reía- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triste, recordando a Harry, él la podía animar en esos tiempos…

-En realidad yo estoy empezando… Trabajo en mi propio estilo en particular… No tanto en chistes sino en observaciones peculiares… Tendré una presentación hoy en la casa de la risa, si es que te interesa… No es una cita como tal y seguramente tu tienes tu novio y entonces no sé si quieres…-

-Dean, me encantaría ir… Pero cuando salgo me gusta ir a casa. A comer y a descansar-, Dean rió nervioso:

-¿Y que hay de ti, Ginny? ¿Cuál es tu otro arte?-, Ginny pensó. Hace mucho no escribía y la verdad sentía que no era buena para eso, suspiró y negó con la cabeza:

- Es esto… Es lo que yo hago. Aunque nada es para siempre…- terminó ella, sonriendo a Dean y dirigiéndose de nuevo a atender a un cliente.

Luego de salir de trabajar, Ginny mitad corriendo y mitad caminando, fue a una de esas casetas en donde se llama por teléfono, puso las monedas y disco el número de Harry. Esté la atendió de inmediato y le pregunto como iba todo en su vida:

-Mi alcoba huele mal… La casa esta sucia, encuentro marcas de dientes en el queso y… cuando bajo, encuentro ropa interior en el fregadero-, Harry que estaba acostado en una hermosa cama, hizo una mueca de tristeza y suspiro:

- No debe ser tan malo-

-Londres acabo conmigo, Harry… Creí que sería diferente pero nadie me toma en cuenta-

-¡No digas eso! NADA que vale la pena es sencillo…-

-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-Fuiste tú-

-¿Yo dije eso? Que tontería…-, Harry rió desde el otro lado del teléfono, hace mucho quería escuchar la voz de Ginny, su cantarina voz, su dulce y melodiosa voz…

-Perdona por quejarme… Solo quería escucharte… y ¿la enseñanza? ¿Qué tal París?- pregunto Ginny, sin saber que Harry del otro lado del teléfono, miraba a una rubia despampanante que estaba completamente desnuda y lo miraba con una sonrisa gatuna:

-Muy bien… Es todo lo que esperaba-

- No te acuestes con tus estudiantes… Es poco ético y predecible-, Harry soltó una carcajada, mirando a la rubia:

-Gracias por el consejo, Ginny… Me tengo que ir, tengo planes…-

-Bueno, discúlpame otra vez… ¿Harry, estas ahí? ¿Harry? Se me acabo el tiempo- dijo Ginny, pero demasiado tarde, sonó el pitido de que Harry ya había colgado, no era por falta de tiempo. Ginny cerró los ojos y una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla, una lágrima rebelde, una lágrima de tristeza:

-Harry… Te extraño- dijo y colgó el teléfono. Nadie podía estar más devastado que ella. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Él era una parte fundamental en su vida.


End file.
